1. Field
The present application generally relates to communications and, more specifically, to an adaptable antenna system.
2. Background
Wireless communication devices have different antenna requirements used in next generation wireless network systems. Detailed antenna configurations necessary to meet these requirements are impacted by many factors such as specific carrier requirements (e.g., operational modes, band classes, desired functionality) and device type (e.g., handsets, desktop modems, laptops, PCMCIA cards, PDAs, etc.). In addition, with the growing number of wireless standards (WWAN, WLAN, BlueTooth, UWB, FLO, DVB-H, etc.) and frequency bands (from approximately 410 MHz up to approximately 11 GHz), the conventional approach has been to add new antennas for the new standards and/or frequency bands on the host wireless devices. This adds costs (for the antenna elements, associated cables and connectors), requires additional space on the wireless device and also degrades isolation between the different RF transceivers. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new antenna configuration such that the number of antennas may be kept to a minimum (i.e., no more than the existing number of antennas in current devices) while the antennas may still be able to support the up and coming wireless standards and new frequency spectrum.